


Song of Glory

by AkiraSYuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Last Lament, M/M, Raisanka, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSYuu/pseuds/AkiraSYuu
Summary: Suena y resuena el lamento a través de los campos de nieve.Incluso si hemos alcanzado el borde de nuestros sueños, a punto de morir en la oscuridad, usaremos las llamas de la pasión que vestimos para levantarnos y continuar.Los gritos de las almas apiladas a través de esta vasta tierra se transformarán en suspiros con la fiebre del un latido.Ven, las puertas de la gloria se han abierto, hacia la ciudad de la luz, Valhalla.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Song of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuwaDanny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FuwaDanny).



**París, Francia 1828.**

La neblina, combinada con el humo de las fábricas y del tren nublaban la visión de cualquiera, pero no la de él. No cuando conocía perfectamente el sonido de las calles a su alrededor.

Cada casa, cada edificio, cada banqueta, cada poste luz tenía su propia melodía, una que no era perceptible para el oído humano común. Pero él era especialista en encontrar la belleza en objetos muertos o inanimados. Sus sentidos no eran los de un humano normal, así que para él caminar por los diferentes distritos de París, a pesar de la neblina y el humo, no era algo que se le dificultara.

El susurro del viento, el _click-clack_ de los zapatos de la gente que corría apresurada para regresar a casa antes de las nueve el sonido del abrir y cerrar de puertas de los distintos negocios, el chirrido de las farolas, con la nueva y más reciente instalación de alumbrado de gas y el sonido de diversas melodías combinadas le indicaban que se encontraba en el IX Distrito de París: _Arrondissement de l'Opéra_.

Escondió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo escarlata y encogió el rostro para proteger su nariz y sus labios del frío de noviembre. Usualmente, el ruido y bullicio de la ciudad no le molestaban, pero conforme se acercaba al Bulevar de las Capuchinas, su ceño comenzó a fruncirse con fastidio.

Una de sus tantas rutinas de distracción, era sentarse en el Café Napolitano a leer sus manuscritos y a ver a la gente pasar mientras disfrutaba de un té caliente de hibisco, acompañado de un croissant caliente con un toque de miel de abeja. Pero justo ese día, había un ruido molesto interfiriendo con la armonía de la ciudad.

Alguien estaba tocando de manera horrorosa, espantosa y terrible la Cabalgata de las Valkirias de Wagner. Y no solo eso, osaban ofender su vista con un espectáculo soso, sobrio y carente de talento de tres bailarines que poco tenían en común. No entendía cómo podía haber tanta gente alrededor disfrutando del espectáculo, cuando él prefería quedar ciego y sordo a estar presenciando tal ofensa al arte. Aun así, detuvo su caminar y observó a los bailarines tratar de coordinar sus movimientos con la pieza musical, que tristemente estaba siendo destrozada.

No solo los instrumentos estaban desafinados, los bailarines carecían de gracia, de armonía, de coordinación y de talento. Estaba seguro de que esos vestuarios ridículos y sin gracia, no serían usados ni siquiera por miembros del circo, aun así, se quedó de pie observando. Después de todo, no puedes apreciar la hermosura del arte, sin ver la cara horrenda de este.

El martirio terminó y la gente a su alrededor comenzó a aplaudir. Ese tipo de espectáculos callejeros comenzaban a ser más frecuentes en las calles parisinas, y si bien no le molestaban del todo (porque debía reconocer que había presentaciones dignas de la Ópera Garnier), tampoco eran su mayor interés. Los bailarines hicieron una reverencia, realmente agradecidos, mientras los músicos ni siquiera se inmutaban en mirar a la audiencia que estaba frente a ellos. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio con incomodidad, porque si había algo que odiaba, era la mala educación.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a interceptar a la audiencia, pidiendo dinero por su actuación. A simple vista, se veían jóvenes maltratados y mal nutridos, pues estaban demasiado delgados y con marcas rojas y violáceas en toda la extensión de sus brazos, una parte de su corazón se encogió al verlos de esa manera, pero él no era Dios para salvar a cualquier ser indefenso que se le presentara. Él también era una persona con problemas, como los demás. Y con ese pensamiento, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a entrar a la cafetería y continuar con su rutina habitual, pero se encontró con uno de los bailarines mirándolo fijamente y con la mano extendida.

Para alguien con su profesión, debía reconocer que era horrendo. Su cabello negro, largo y desmarañado, sus pómulos hundidos, y casi tan negros como la noche, sus labios resecos, blancos y partidos, pero sobre todo, esos ojos rasgados, como los suyos, pero con una falta de armonía que le daban escalofríos. Sus ojos anatómicamente eran simétricos, pero sus colores no concordaban. Su ojo derecho era dorado como el sol y el izquierdo, azul como el reflejo del agua. Él era una persona compulsiva, lo que explicaría por qué en vez de rechazar la mano frente a él, terminó sosteniendo con su mano el mentón del chico, quien asustado, se sobresaltó y lo miró asustado.

—¡Hey! ¡Deja mi mercancía! —Escuchó que alguien gritó y giró el rostro para encontrarse con uno de los músicos que lo miraba furioso. —¿O es que acaso quieres comprarla? —Rio despreocupadamente y se rascó la cabeza. —Dame cien francos y es todo tuyo. —Shu entrecerró los ojos y soltó al joven.

—¿Por qué querría comprar un defecto? Y peor aún, ¿por qué querría comprar un defecto por cien francos? —Miró al chico, quien avergonzado bajó la mirada y escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda. Shu lo miró con pena, pero aun así, sabía que estaba siendo sincero.

—Tienes razón. Dame cincuenta francos y es todo tuyo. —El músico se acercó a Shu y susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que el chico escuchara. —Será una falla, pero podrás utilizarlo para lo que quieras. —El joven tembló y Shu sintió como si fuego comenzara a correr por su cuerpo en vez de sangre. Dio un empujón al músico y se acomodó el sombrero de copa redonda que cubría su cabello rosado.

—No me hables con tanta confianza, que no somos iguales. —El sujeto lo miró sorprendido, y antes de que pudiera replicar, le lanzó un par de monedas al suelo. —Toma, tus cincuenta francos. —Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a casa. Ya no tenía ganas de disfrutar de su té ni de su pan caliente. Caminó un par de pasos más y dio media vuelta para ver que el chico seguía parado en el mismo lugar que antes, con la cabeza gacha y las manos escondidas aún. —¡Defecto, vámonos! —El joven levantó la mirada y vio con tristeza a sus antiguos compañeros, pero al ver que ninguno le dirigía la mirada, suspiró resignado y siguió al extraño que lo había comprado.

Caminaron cerca de diez minutos en silencio, el joven siempre detrás de Shu quien trataba de organizar su mente, la cual siempre estaba en perfecto orden, pero en esos instantes parecía que una horda enardecida había arrasado con todo en su interior. Se detuvo abruptamente y miró al chico quien se sobresaltó al sentirse observado.

—Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte. —Shu se acercó a él y con una mano le obligó a verle a los ojos. —Y más te vale no mentirme. —El chico asintió como pudo y Shu suspiró. —Dime, ¿alguna vez, ese tipo o cualquier otro de ellos, te tocó de manera indebida? —el chico quiso bajar la mirada, pero el agarre fuerte de Shu se lo impidió, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza como respuesta. Shu aflojó sus agarre y suspiró cansado. —¿Cómo te llamas? —se dio media vuelta, tratando de contener la ira que crecía en su interior al saber que ese joven había sido lastimado sin justificación alguna y de la manera más sucia y cruel que existe. Respiró hondo cuando una voz temblorosa llamó su atención.

—Mika… señor. Me llamo Mika. —Shu lo miró con ojos inexpresivos.

—¿Solo “Mika”? —Mika jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Mika Kagehira, señor. —Shu asintió dando media vuelta para reanudar su camino.

—No me llames señor y camina a mi lado. No quiero gritar a medio Paris mientras intento conversar contigo. — Mika apresuró su paso para quedar junto a Shu y caminó con la mirada fija en el suelo. —En mi caso, estoy aquí por placer y por trabajo, pero ¿qué hace un japonés como tú aquí? —Mika alzó el rostro miró al frente con tristeza.

—No recuerdo mucho, a decir verdad. Llegue en una barco de carga hace algunos años. —Bajó la mirada avergonzado. —Pero honestamente no sé hace cuanto fue. —Shu asintió y siguió caminando.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su hogar, dieron vuelta en una esquina adornada con árboles florales y mientras seguían avanzando, el único ruido perceptible era el de sus pisadas. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, pero por el ambiente parecía que era plena madrugada. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio abrumador, sin mencionar la poca iluminación de la calle.

—Sé que está calle puede aterrarte un poco, después de todo, está en silencio y a oscuras. —Shu, a pesar de ser una persona inexpresiva, se preocupó de que Mika pudiera sentirse asustado por el camino que estaban tomando, por el contrario, Mika sonrió nostálgico y negó.

—He amado tanto a las estrellas como para tener miedo de la noche. —Shu lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho al reconocer la cita de Galileo Galilei, mas no dijo nada. Simplemente siguió caminando hasta doblar en una casa de tres pisos y de estilo victoria.

Abrió la reja y cruzó el jardín lleno de árboles y flores, seguido de Mika quien veía todo como si fuese algo nuevo para él. Considerando la vida que llevaba, tal vez lo fuera. Subió un par de escalones, giró el cerrojo y empujó una de las pesadas puertas de madera, dejando que Mika entrara primero.

Mika ingresó, sintiendo un olor floral combinado con algo más inundar sus fosas nasales. Entró a paso lento, tratando de enfocar su vista y de identificar las diferentes figuras que se formaban en la oscuridad. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, seguido de un _click_ que llenó la habitación de luz. Shu había encendido la corriente de gas que alimentaba las lámparas de la habitación principal, y de todas las cosas que Mika esperaba encontrar, jamás hubiera esperado que fuese un lobo en posición de ataque.

Dio un grito y retrocedió asustado, tropezando y cayendo de sentón. Quiso levantarse y correr, pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado como para poder reaccionar. Sentía el corazón en la boca y gritó de nuevo.

—¡Si vuelves a gritar una vez más, dormirás afuera como los perros! —Mika miró a Shu asustado, quien caminó tranquilamente hacia el lobo y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. —Tranquilízate, está muerto.

Mika seguía jadeando del miedo, miró a Shu con sorpresa y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación con detenimiento. Si no fuese porque los animales no se movían, podría asegurar que Shu tenía un zoológico en su casa. Lo miró confundido mientras este se quitaba el sombrero, colgándolo en el perchero de la entrada, despeinando su cabello rosa.

—¿Qué… es todo esto? —Shu rio levemente y Mika sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Este es mi trabajo. —Señaló la habitación con orgullo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. —Mi trabajo es hacer de la muerte un arte, regresarlos a la vida. —Mika se levantó del suelo, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en tu trasero.

—Un taxidermista. —Shu lo miró con ojos brillantes y asintió con energía.

—¡Sí! —Se acercó a Mika y lo recorrió con la mirada. —Hace unos momentos, dijiste una frase de Galileo Galilei. La versión completa dice “aunque mi alma permanezca en la oscuridad, se elevará en eterna luz; he amado tanto a las estrellas como para tener miedo de la noche” —Tomó un mechón de su pelo negro, largo y sucio y lo miró curioso. —Y sabes lo que es un taxidermista, ¿cómo es que alguien… como tú, sabe esas cosas? —Mika se retorció incomodo y se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta leer… —Miró a Shu avergonzado, sintiendo como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas. —Y me gusta aprender. — La expresión de Shu cambió de manera repentina, pasó de tener el ceño fruncido a reír de una manera muy particular, como si las “j” de una risa normal, fueran sustituida por una “k”. Mika se mordió el labio tratando de no reír, pues sabía que eso sería grosero, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió las manos frías de Shu sostenerlo de los hombros.

—Kagehira, miro tus ojos y no veo nada en ellos, no veo nada en tu interior. Eres como un muerto caminando entre la gente, con tus piernas pequeñas y delgadas, haciendo resonar tus talones, pero aun así, puedo asegurar que la gente ni siquiera te voltea a ver, ¿verdad? —El tono exaltado de Shu lo ponía nervioso, tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, pero en ese momento estaba más asustado por la mirada eufórica que parecía quemarle las entrañas. —Tú serás mi mayor reto y mi mayor creación, Kagehira. ¡Los dioses te pusieron en mi camino por una razón!

—Señor, perdón pero no entiendo a qué se refiere. —Mika estaba comenzando a sudar frío de nervios.

—Mi nombre es Shu Itsuki, no me llames señor. A partir de ahora, me llamarás “Maestro” —Soltó los hombros de Mika y este soltó el aire que sin querer había retenido de nerviosismo. —Voy a trabajar en ti, voy a moldearte, voy a arreglarte y haré de ti la mayor de mis creaciones. —Shu rio de nuevo y con una mano le señaló que lo siguiera.

Mika subió unos escalones angostos que lo llevaron al segundo piso de la casa, y a pesar de que Shu era más alto e iba enfrente de él, pudo ver que la habitación era enorme, lo suficientemente grande para una mesa que podría haber sentado a diez personas, una sala de color bermellón y un gran librero que abarcaba casi una pared entera. Un candelabro de gas inmenso colgaba del techo, llenando la habitación con un resplandor amarillento que resaltaba los colores blanco y dorado del papel tapiz. Sobre un aparador cargado con porcelana de apariencia cara, un espejo de marco dorado se extendía a lo largo de la habitación. Un bajo tazón de vidrio con flores blancas decoraba el centro de la mesa. Todo era de buen gusto, y muy común. No había nada inusual en la sala, a excepción de una muñeca pequeña, de cabello largo y rubio, con ojos color esmeralda, con un vestido azul, pomposo y que hacía juego con el moño del mismo color en su cabeza, sentada en el centro de uno de los sillones, como si fuese una persona (pequeña) más. Mika la miró con curiosidad cuando sintió como Shu lo jalaba de un brazo, llevándolo por un pasillo estrecho. Pasó por una puerta que parecía ser la cocina y siguió caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta de color blanco con el picaporte dorado. Shu la abrió y el olor a flores volvió a inundar su nariz. Era un cuarto de baño.

La bañera era un ovalo con patas en forma de garra, escondido detrás de un biombo Japonés ubicado en una esquina de la habitación. Shu soltó su brazo y se acercó a la bañera para abrir la llave de agua caliente, comenzando a llenar la habitación de vapor. Mika se quedó parado, nervioso, en la entrada de la habitación, jugueteando con sus dedos y tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su eufórico corazón.

—Kagehira, ven. Necesito limpiarte. —Mika tembló levemente y se aferró a la tela desgastada de las mangas del traje que llevaba consigo. La única pertenencia que tenía, y que ni siquiera era suya. Shu lo miró con ojos sombríos y comprendió su temor. —No te voy a hacer daño, pero necesito verte, saber dónde estás roto, qué necesito reparar, qué necesito cambiar de ti. Necesito revisarte y ajustarte, y para eso necesito limpiarte primero. —Mika le vio llenar la bañera con sales y flores secas. Suspiró y pensó que al menos Shu era el primero en tratarlo lo más cercano a una persona.

—Sí, Maestro. —Shu sonrió al escuchar la voz de Mika y este comenzó a desvestirse, caminando desnudo hasta la bañera, donde con ayuda de Shu, se sumergió. El agua caliente le llegaba hasta los hombros, entibiándole. Por un momento se sentó sin moverse, dejado que el calor y las flores empaparan sus fríos huesos. Lentamente comenzó a relajarse, y cerró sus ojos, dejando que Shu lavara su sucio cabello.

—Sabía que podía ajustar uno de los trajes que tenía, para ti. Mírate Kagehira, esto es solo un poco de lo que haré de ti. —Mika se veía… mayor, pensó, no el espantapájaros trágico que había sido toda su vida, pero tampoco parecía alguien completamente familiar. Tocó la manga del traje con la punta de su dedo. Era de raso de color rojo oscuro, con una cinta muaré negra ajustada alrededor de la cintura y el dobladillo. Nunca había llevado algo tan bonito. El traje era demasiado pequeño en é, y había sido claramente diseñado para estar ceñido al cuerpo, como lo estaba. Se aferraba casi escandalosamente a su figura hasta las caderas, donde se abultaba juntándose en la espalda, colgando con un modesto movimiento. Las mangas estaban vueltas, mostrando volantes de encaje champagne en los puños. Su rostro ahora se veía limpio, y su cabello se veía brillante y ya no llegaba hasta los hombros, ahora lo llevaba corto y ya no estorbaba en su visión, aunque aún podía tapar uno de sus ojos para esconder su heterocromía.

Se veía… _hermoso._

Sintió el calor crecer en su pecho y sonrió de alegría. Shu no le había mentido, no le había hecho daño. Lo miró con ojos brillosos y alegres y exaltado, se inclinó como agradecimiento, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse entre sus párpados.

—¡Gracias, Maestro! ¡Muchas gracias! —Shu se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba abajo, sintiéndose alegre por su pequeña transformación y por la actitud del joven.

—¡Levanta el rostro Kagehira! Aún no es tiempo de agradecerme. Agradéceme cuando estés completamente reparado y listo. —Mika levantó el rostro de inmediato, cuando sintió los dedos de Shu pellizcar sus mejillas y lanzó un quejido. —Estás pálido como la leche, necesitas color. De vez en cuando procura pellizcar tus mejillas para darles color, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Maestro. —Mika se sobó el área afectada.

—Ahora ven. Estás demasiado delgado y necesito que ganes un poco de peso. Pero no te acostumbres, mi habilidades culinarias son casi nulas, así que tendrás que aprender a cocinar. Mientras tanto, cenarás té de hierbas y un sándwich de queso. —Mika estaba acostumbrado a realizar solo una comida al día, y ni siquiera era del diario. Así que por más que Shu viera su cena como _nada_ , para él lo era _todo_.

Siguió a Shu con alegría y alzó un agradecimiento al cielo. Su vida vacía, sin sentido y monótona había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Miró a Shu caminar frente a él y aunque sabía que no podía pagar los cincuenta francos que invirtió en él, se prometió ser la mejor creación de todas, para que su Maestro pudiera enorgullecerse de él.

El tiempo avanzaba y un año y ocho meses habían pasado, eran inicios de julio de 1830 y había un olor a París en las mañanas de verano que Mika disfrutaba. Olía a las personas y todas las cosas que las estas producen (y no solo se refería al arte o la cultura, también a otras cosas más vulgares que eran arrojadas por las ventanas en cubos), y últimamente la gente parecía más activa, en mayor movimiento. París olía a vida, con el Sena corriendo a lo largo como una gran arteria, los fragmentos de las calles más anchas, reduciéndose a los callejones más pequeños… y cada centímetro de la ciudad tenía un olor, o al menos eso decía Shu.

Hacía calor, demasiado. Pero aun así, Shu le obligaba a vestir trajes especialmente confeccionados por él, para él, y estos siempre eran ostentosos y de colores sobrios, lo que hacía que el verano fuera un poco insoportable, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por ver al Maestro feliz.

Se palmeo las mejillas, sintiéndolas calientes y suspiró. En el estudio siempre hacía más calor por los químicos y polvos que Shu utilizaba en su trabajo. Mika no tenía permitido tocar nada porque podría contaminar y entorpecer el arduo trabajo del Maestro, pero aun así, se quedaba parado firmemente en una esquina, en espera de instrucciones por si Shu lo necesitaba.

El estudio era el primer piso de la casa, la sala, comedor, cocina y baño principal se encontraban en el segundo piso, y en el tercero estaban las habitaciones, donde Mika podía dormir en un cuarto propio y especialmente acondicionado para él.

Se balanceó sobre sus talones, paciente y escuchando el reciente bullicio que había nacido fuera de la casa. Usualmente era una calle muy silenciosa, así que con curiosidad se acercó a la ventana principal y corrió las cortinas de manera sutil para observar la calle. Un tumulto de gente avanzaba gritando y alzando los puños como protesta, pero Mika no alcanzaba a distinguir sus voces ni entendía que era lo que estos gritaban.

—¡Kagehira, deja de perder el tiempo! —Mika cerró la cortina de inmediato y se dio media vuelta. —Tráeme el frasco de tapa roja y la botella del listón amarillo. —Mika corrió al estante más grande la habitación y subió un pequeño banco para alcanzar lo que Shu le había pedido, y a paso rápido, le acercó los materiales a su Maestro.

Hace unas semanas, una joven mujer había llegado desconsolada por la muerte de uno de sus siete Pomerania, y quería inmortalizar su recuerdo, por lo que acudió a Shu en busca de sus servicios. Shu, naturalmente, se hubiera negado, pues no le gustaba trabajar con especies tan pequeñas (a excepción de las aves), y menos por deseos tan egoístas. Él trabajaba para museos e investigadores, no para jovencitas caprichosas, pero su insistencia fue tanta, que primero convenció al corazón de Mika, quien con sutileza y amabilidad le sugirió que aceptara el trabajo. Razón que acabó de convencer a Shu de tomar al canino entre sus manos y prometerle a su clienta un trabajo extraordinario.

Y en verdad era extraordinario. Parecía un animal vivo, pero si veías sus ojos, a pesar del barniz brillante, se veían vacíos y sin fondo. Shu en verdad era un artista, pensó Mika, pues lograba traer vida a la muerte… justo como lo hizo con él. En ocho meses había aprendido a vestir, a sostener los cubiertos al comer, a cocinar, a caminar, a expresarse de manera apropiada, todo para poder convertirse en la obra maestra de Shu, quien algunas veces, en su revisión semanal, lo observaba y mencionaba que en sus ojos comenzaba a reflejarse la vida, que estaba cerca de ser un perfecto, pero _“lástima que esos ojos tuyos siempre van a ser un defecto”._ Y es que Mika sabía que por más que lo deseara, no podría cambiarlos, así que se enfocaba en mejorar todos los demás aspectos para que Shu lo elogiara, cosa que muy pocas veces hacía.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Me es incómodo verte ahí parado como una estatua. —Comentó Shu, sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo. Mika tomó un banco de madera y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo, observando con fascinación como cosía la piel del animal, cuidando el pelaje para que este cubriera el hilo y la cicatriz del corte de disección. Estaba tan embelesado en el trabajo del pelirrosa, que cuando una piedra golpeo su ventanal, se sobresaltó. Escuchó gritos furiosos fuera de la casa y miró a Shu, esperando una reacción, pero este siguió trabajando como si nada.

—Maestro, ¿quiere que salga a revisar? —Shu no dijo nada y siguió trabajando. Mika se quedó sentado, en silencio y a la espera de otra piedra que pudiese golpear su ventana.

—Están enojados, Kagehira. —Contestó Shu después de unos minutos de silencio. —En Francia, la gente nunca está contenta. —Sonrió de manera irónica y cortó con unas pequeñas tijeras de plata el hilo restante de su costura. —La gente tiene hambre, el precio del pan es todavía muy alto. Y creen que la gente como nosotros, que trabaja duro para ganarse la vida, somos los culpables de ello. —El “nosotros” resonó en la cabeza de Mika, porque desde su punto de vista, él no hacía nada por llevarse el pan a la boca, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Los gritos y protestas de la gente se fueron disipando y la tranquilidad poco a poco comenzó a llenar la habitación.

—¿Quiere que ponga música, Maestro? —Shu asintió, con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomando una brocha de pelos muy finos y delgados para barnizar las patas del animal. Mika se levantó y tomó el asiento de madera, llevándolo consigo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Shu tenía un piano de caoba oscura, herencia de sus abuelos. Se sentó frente a él y comenzó a tocar la _Nocturna No.20_ en C menor de Chopin.

El piano era otro talento que Shu le había heredado, y el motivo de muchos de los pocos elogios que le había dado. Mika aprendía rápido, y aprendía bien. Shu muchas veces se había sorprendido de lo rápido que aprendía las notas, y de la forma y la pasión con la que tocaba.

_“Cuando tocas el piano te llenas de vida, Kagehira.”_ Le decía algunas veces. Incluso en algún momento le llegó a insinuar que si demostraba ser capaz, podría enseñarle el arte de la taxidermia algún día. Y Mika soñaba con aprender todo de su Maestro.

—Por la tarde iré a entregar mi trabajo, así que necesito que vayas al centro a comprar algunas cosas. —Mika asintió, sin dejar de rozar las teclas del piano y Shu no le pidió una contestación.

Shu se quitó los guantes y los lentes, limpiando el sudor de sus manos en el delantal de manta que llevaba para no ensuciar su ropa, recogiendo algunos mechones rosados que estorbaban en su frente y miró a Mika con orgullo. Con la postura erguida, moviendo las manos con gracia, sintiendo la música correr en su interior, sin despegar la vista de las teclas, con su traje negro con rojo oscuro, sobre una camisa negra abotonada y una cinta del mismo rojo alrededor de su cuello… justo como él le había enseñado, justo como él lo había _diseñado_.

Mika, verdaderamente era su mejor trabajo, era su _creación maestra_.

A las tres en punto, un carruaje había acudido a recoger a Shu, quien llevaba envuelto al animal en una tela de seda negra, con un moño rojo, característico de su trabajo. Shu había dejado instrucciones específicas de qué comprar, dónde hacerlo, qué camino tomar y cuando regresar. Incluso había anotado en letras grandes y remarcadas _“¡Cuida bien de Madeimoselle!”_ , su muñeca y más preciada pertenencia; todo anotado sobre un papel amarillento y con la caligrafía cursiva característica del pelirrosa.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, aterrizando en su mayoría en la delicada chaqueta de Mika, quien llevaba en una bolsa de tela un montón de frascos con etiquetas blancas y con símbolos de colores rojo, azul y amarillo, y otra bolsa de papel donde llevaba víveres y algunas cosas de la canasta básica. Miró al cielo y frunció el ceño con preocupación. Debía volver pronto a casa o mojaría el hermoso traje que el Maestro había confeccionado para él. Apresuró el paso y notó que la gente a su alrededor también corría desesperada, mas no era por la lluvia, más bien era por otra inminente tormenta que se acercaba.

Usualmente, tenía que recorrer una calle larga y amplia antes de doblar en la estrecha calle que conducía hacia su hogar, pero esta vez, la calle estaba llena de personas furiosas, lanzando piedras, con antorchas incendiando las fachadas de las elegantes casas, con tridentes, e incluso con armas de fuego, amenazando a transeúntes con ropas y sombrillas costosas. Incluso, varias de las personas protestantes parecían pertenecer a la Guardia Nacional Francesa. Sostuvo la bolsa de papel entre sus brazos y acomodó la bolsa de tela su hombro, y dio media vuelta caminando, casi corriendo, para tomar un callejón de una calle antes para poder entrar a la casa por el patio trasero.

Caminó a paso apresurado, sintiendo el sudor correr por su nuca, tragó saliva y esta le supo amarga. Subió un par de escalones, dobló una pequeña esquina, bajó otros escalones y divisó los árboles de buganvilias del patio trasero de Shu. Cruzó la hierba algo crecida y con un poco de esfuerzo, empujó la puerta de metal que daba a la sala de materiales tóxicos del estudio. El chirrido de la puerta le hizo sobresaltar, así que entró rápidamente y cerró con cuidado de no hacer más ruido, fallando en el intento.

Cruzó la habitación, dejando la bolsa de tela en el suelo y cargando aún la bolsa de papel entre sus manos. Era estúpido, se sentía en peligro pero no quería que el Maestro regresara y viera que había dejado los alimentos en un sitio donde pudiesen contaminarse. Salió al estudio y sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. La gente ya había llegado hasta la calle donde vivían, y podía oír los gritos de “JUSTICIA Y EQUIDAD” fuertes y claros, y después de unos segundos, subió corriendo hasta el primer piso.

Dejó la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa del comedor y dio vueltas, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar, preguntándose qué debía hacer. ¿Debía esperar a Shu? ¿Debía salir de ahí? ¿Debía tomar algo o esconder algo antes de irse? No podía pensar con claridad, el miedo nublaba sus sentidos y había comenzado a temblar. No podía dejar de pensar en Shu, y no podía dejar de pensar en que no quería fallarle.

Un golpe seco y gritos enardecidos le hicieron despertar de su ensoñación. Miró a través del vitral de engranes de la sala y encontró que la gente estaba tratando de tirar su reja principal. Si veía más allá, podía ver casas incendiadas y como ejecutaban a gente en la calle. Eso fue el detonante para saber qué tenía que hacer.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Corrió escaleras abajo, y cuando sus pies tocaron el estudio se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una es que habían logrado que la reja cediera y la gente comenzaba a cortar y prender fuego a las flores y árboles del jardín, y dos, que _Madeimoselle_ estaba en el primer piso, sentada en el sillón. Maldijo por lo bajo y dio media vuelta a sus pasos, subiendo lo más rápido que su piernas le permitieron.

—Perdona, _Madonee_ , pero tendrás que venir conmigo. —Tomó a la muñeca con delicadeza, quien esta vez llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rosas y rojas, y corrió de nuevo para bajar las escaleras, pero el ruido de la entrada principal lo detuvo. La gente había entrado a la casa.

No podía salir ni por la puerta principal, ni por la puerta trasera. Se sostuvo la cabeza con la mano libre que tenía y se jaló los cabellos con desesperación. Si Shu estuviera ahí, seguramente sabría qué hacer. Pero Mika estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo salir de ahí sin que intentaran asesinarlo? ¿Cómo convencer a la gente que él era uno de ellos? Uno de ellos que había tenido suerte cuando decidieron _comprarlo_. Pero no podía saltar de la ventana y correr como si nada.

¿O sí?

Cruzó el pasillo que lo llevaba a la cocina e ingresó apresurado. Cerró la puerta, por si acaso, y abrió de par en par la ventana de marco dorado que daba luz a toda la cocina, pues conectaba con el patio trasero. La vista desde ahí era hermosa, en primavera podía ver los nidos de los pájaros, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso. Se subió sobre la encimera y observó el suelo. No se veía tan alto, pero aun así tenía miedo. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana y se dijo que a la cuenta de tres, saltaría.

La técnica era sencilla. Saltar y antes de caer, hacerse bolita para no lastimarse, ni lastimar a _Madeimoselle_. Pero ya iba en el número veintiuno y aún no se atrevía a saltar. Al escuchar el ruido de la porcelana del comedor en el suelo, se decidió a saltar. Tomó una inspiración profunda, abrazó la muñeca con cuidado y saltó. No salió como esperaba pues sentía un hormigueo de dolor en el codo izquierdo, pero podía correr, y _Madonee_ estaba bien. Se levantó tambaleante y antes de echarse a correr, escucho el chillido de la puerta de metal. No quiso voltear, pero instintivamente lo hizo.

Shu solía decir que en la vida hay coincidencias que más que una desgracia, parecen una comedia por lo irónicas que son. Y esta era una de esas coincidencias. Frente a él, con una revolver en la mano, estaba el mismo músico que alguna vez había abusado de él y que lo había vendido. Esperaba que no lo reconociera, después de todo, había cambiado muchísimo.

—Esos asquerosos ojos… —Pero cuando lo escuchó sisear, supo que lo había reconocido al instante. Su cuerpo le gritaba, le exigía que saliera de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían. Miró al sujeto con miedo y por instinto, se cubrió el rostro con sus mechones negros. —Mira en la porquería que te has convertido, te volviste una escoria, que nos tiene en la miseria. —Mika comenzó a retroceder, esperando que nadie más saliera de esa habitación. —¿O vas a intentar negarlo, con esa ropa cara que vistes y esa muñeca que traes en las manos?

—Pero fue usted quien me vendió. —Casi susurró Mika y apegó más a la muñeca a su pecho cuando vio al hombre apuntar hacia él.

—Y no debí hacerlo, debí matarte, o al menos divertirme un poco más conmigo. —Mika comenzó a sentirse culpable y miserable, se sentía sucio, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo y quiso llorar. Bajó la mirada y el sonido explosivo de la pólvora resonó en sus oídos. Habían disparado, pero él seguía vivo.

Alzó la vista solo para ver como el hombre frente a él caía de rodillas sobre el verde pasto, y sintió un fuerte jaloneo que le provocó más dolor en su brazo izquierdo. El corazón le latía desbocado y quiso gritar, cuando escuchó la voz grave de quien lo había tomado del brazo.

—¡Kagehira, corre! —Miró a Shu y juró ver un halo de luz rodeándole. A pesar de la desgracia, asintió sonriente y corrió detrás de él.

Corrieron un par de minutos más, buscando un lugar donde esconderse temporalmente, pues la ciudad era un caos total. Se situaron debajo de un puente, entre los cúmulos de basura y Shu se tapó la nariz, con disgusto, con la manga de su elegante traje. Mika lo miró con tristeza y le extendió a _Madeimoselle_.

—Lo siento Maestro, es lo único que pude salvar. —Shu la tomó entre sus brazos y le sonrió agradecido.

—Es más que suficiente, Kagehira. —Mika se sentó a su lado, tratando de no recargar la espalda en la pared mohosa para no ensuciarse. —Había escuchado los rumores, pero honestamente no creí que llegarían a tanto. —Mika lo miró atentamente. —Buscan quitar al rey Carlos X del poder, y llevarse a los burgueses con él. —Shu lo miró con seriedad y resopló. —Y tristemente, entramos en esta categoría. Así que supongo que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo en Francia, tendremos que empezar de nuevo. —Mika cerró los puños con fuerza y negó.

—Maestro, no quiero ser una carga para usted. Lo ha perdido todo, y no quiero que a pesar de ello tenga que lidiar conmigo. Sé que aún no soy una obra perfecta, que me falta mucho por aprender, y me hubiera encantado que me viera como su obra finalizada. Lamento no poder hacer eso por usted, pero quiero que sepa que estoy muy agradecido por todo. Usted ha sido lo mejor que me pasó y que me sucederá en la vida, Maestro yo…

—Kagehira, cállate. —Mika guardó silencio, apenado por haber molestado a su Maestro y bajó la mirada avergonzado. —¿Cómo osas pensar que voy a abandonar a mi obra maestra? —Mika levantó la mirada entre sorprendido y emocionado. ¿Había escuchado bien? —Tu vendrás conmigo. Tal vez sea momento de regresar a nuestras raíces, aunque probablemente tendremos que hacerlo de la misma forma en que entraste a Francia: en un barco de carga. —Mika se mordió el labio sorprendido.

—Lo siento Maestro, al parecer, fui lo único que quedó con usted. —Shu miró con disgusto a Mika y resopló.

—Kagehira, no seas idiota. _Madeimoselle_ está conmigo, además… —Shu tomó su mentón con firmeza y lo miró a los ojos. — Eres todo lo que necesito. —Y ahí estaba Shu, siendo sincero y tosco como siempre. Honestamente, era una reacción que Mika esperaba, lo que no esperaba fue el beso que le dio.

Sus labios eran suaves, pero se sentían secos, probablemente por haber respirado con la boca al momento de correr, y su labio inferior era más grueso. En un inicio solo fue un choque brusco entre los dos, Mika no se atrevía a ir más allá, pero se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos, abriendo ligeramente la boca, sintiendo como Shu atrapaba su labio superior entre los suyos, succionando con delicadeza, sintiendo como su lengua traviesa recorría sus comisuras, robándole el aliento. Se separó escasos centímetros de él y junto sus frentes con cautela.

—Kagehira, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que hace tiempo eres tú el que se está perfeccionando a si mismo? Yo ya te enseñé lo que sé, lo que eres hoy en día es gracias a mí, sí, pero también gracias a ti. —Mika aún tenía los ojos cerrados, incapaz de abrirlos, porque sentía que al hacerlo, toda la ilusión se perdería. —Abre los ojos. —Los abrió con lentitud y temeroso, sintiendo vergüenza cuando los ojos violetas de Shu penetraron los suyos. —Tu rebelde e incorregible defecto… —Susurró, refiriéndose a la heterocromía de sus ojos y sin previo aviso, besó cada uno de sus párpados. —No te voy a abandonar, Kagehira, pero eres un humano funcional, no mi marioneta. Así que si decides irte, lo voy a respetar. —Shu separó sus frentes, dispuesto alejarse de él, pero Mika lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó.

—Maestro, yo estaré con usted siempre, así tenga que ir a las profundidades del infierno por usted. —Shu sonrió complacido y asintió. Esperaba que no fuese necesario llegar a tales extremos.

Tomó a Mika del cuello y ladeó el rostro para besarle de nuevo. Esta vez, Mika, con más confianza, sostuvo la cintura de Shu de manera tímida. Y con el sonido de gritos, golpes y explosiones, se besaron, sintiendo la humedad de sus bocas deslizarse no solo entre ellas, sino entre sus corazones.

Era un beso que marcaba el fin de una era, para el comienzo de otra. Ese beso, era la entrada a su _Valhalla_.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo, que después de mucho, terminó por gustarme.  
> Es un regalo para FuwaDanny (quien no tiene una cuenta aquí pero sí en Facebook, vayan a darle amor ♡)
> 
> Esta situado históricamente durante la Revolución de Julio o de las Tres Gloriosas (¡porque se hizo en solo 3 días! lol), fue una revuelta de las clases medias y populares contra el rey Carlos X y su gobierno.
> 
> Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, me gustó mucho escribir sobre esta pareja. Tienen mucho potencial y son preciosos.  
> Stan Valkyrie ♡


End file.
